Mister Sinister
Mister Sinister is a major villain from X-Men and a fellow mutant. His real name is Nathaniel Essex. Main Allies: Rivals: BlackGarurumon and Haytham Kenway Main Enemies: Goals: He was formerly an ally of Apocalypse but went his own ways since he thought he could do better than his former master. Sinister decided to form a syndicate known as the Sinisters of Evil, based on name Sinister He managed to form his team but faced opposition from BlackGarurumon and his team. Sinister also learned of Dr. Strange and decided to focus his attention on both of them. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mister Sinister makes his debut as one of the two initial villains of the story. Mister Sinister continues his battles with BlackGarurumon and Dr. Strange while extending his fight to the Miracle Elite, the B Team, Slade's Ensemble, the Striker Force and the Alpha Team who all aligned themselves with the Sorcerer Supreme. Mister Sinister's first plan is to capture Princess Anna and sends out Flame King, Gaul, Flame King and Pretorius to capture her. Sora intervenes however and Sinister recognizes her as the one BlackGarurumon is after and also puts them on assignment on track who Anna and Sora are seeking for help Sinister and the others save Gravitina and Jareth from drowning and realizes that BlackGarurumon was more powerful than he thought. He has Pariah Dark split the group taking inspiration from the heroes and their actions. Sinister sends Carmen, Calvin and Madame Catastrophe to one island and Macbeth to another one which he has Dark Helmet and Ratcliffe monitor. When Pretorius sends Myers, he points out he doesn't care which Digimon is ambushed by Myers. Sinister has the ladies and Candle distract Strange so he can deal with other matters and decides to have Puck, Pretorius and Buster deal with any interference from BlackGarurumon. Mister Sinister and Pretorius see Macbeth return and they decide to update the brainwashing. Sinister receives his first part of his plan in a lock of hair of the dark one by Shinzo who he thanks for his efforts. Sinister gets reported by the criminals of his group as they do his operations on the jungle which Dr. Strange's allies put an end to. He notes BlackGarurumon is going to isle magic and learns where everyone is going so he counters with his own magical allies and has Myers go after Blue. Myers kidnaps Aleu according to Sinister's plan and Bloom puts her through torture before throwing her in the pit. Sinister learns about GBF's involvement from Clock King where he and Shinzon try to figure how he intends to accomplish what his goal. Sinister decides to send Myers after Dr.Strange to send a message after the success on Blue. Sinister overhears of Dark Helmet's death at Alice's gun and gives Clock King the order to retrieve his body Sinister brings Aleu for his plan and tells them that he's waiting for Bloom to get back. Sinister sends a package out to wait for the reaction which goes according have Suede gets it. It is revealed that Sinister's whole plan was to turn Blue to the dark side by killing Aleu, arranging a visit to Cadence to clone her head to frame BlackGarurumon and then have Hotaru arrest him and lastly have Bloom convince him to turn against his friends. Sinister announces that they have managed to open the Star Road so now they put the next part of their plan in place. Sinister talks with Pretroius and Ebon regarding the situation and Pretorius is on the island with others regarding some plan. Sinister takes Blue to the area of BlackGarurumon's fortress to kill him, tells him to rip Cadence's heart out as BlackGarurumon lied to Blue about killing Cadence. He also reveals his plan, create a dark curse where there are no happy endings. Sinister manages to get what he wanted, a heart of Princess Cadence keyword being heart and that the final part needs a Princess of pure heart. Sinister calls up Cora and Hook to help him and his team capture Elsa and Anna as he needs them for the final part of his plan. Sinister decides to play by Ebon and Flame Kings idea by finding the treasure and sends off Carmen and the others to do so. Cora and Hook call him up to tell him they have her and then they are told they need her alive. Ebon and Sinister with others hear Hook and Cora have Elsa and they deliver her to them before they go looking for Anna. Hook delivers her to him and he offers him a main role in his team though Hook declines though Sinister does give him a temptation. Sinister sets the curse into affect and it begins. Strange and Bender break into his compound and end up taking him on and eventually coming up on top though Sinister does give great challenge with his plans. Sinister proposes what to do with their plans until Loki comes in challenging his position and Sinister has the upper hand until Loki gets the better of him and kills him and half of his team. Allies and enemies Allies: Shinzon, Pretorius, Neyla, Valtor, Gaul, Calvin Candle, Carmen Sandiego, Micheal Myers, Pariah Dark, Midbus, Abis Mal, Buster, Clock King, Dark Helmet, Flame King, Governor Ratcliffe, Gravitina, Hotaru, Jigsaw, Jareth, Killer Moth, Lord Maliss, Madame Catastrophe, Merlock, Zangaya, Tim Cain, Whittany and Brittany Biskit, Suketh, Rasputin Enemies: X-Men, Deadpool, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Haytham Kenway, Templar Orders, Dr. Strange, Tony Aimelda, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Gold, Sora (Digimon), the B Team, Blue, the Alpha Team, Ezekiel Zick, the Miracle Elite, Kratos, the Striker Force, Discord Gallery 406px-Sinister.png Mister Sinister.jpg Nathaniel Essex (Earth-92131).jpg Nathaniel Essex.jpg dvvffsdvsv.jpg Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-616)_001.jpg MrSinister.jpg 4505505-sinistergoat.jpg mr-sinister-3d-model_0_4607.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Mutants Category:Rivals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Social Darwinist Category:Partner Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Murderers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith Ferguson Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Hell Councils Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Norio Wakamoto Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Britton